Fawdraxan Military
"I will not compromise on our military might, and I don't care how many species we have to eradicate until we own the galaxy, and only a strong military can accomplish that goal." Grand Marshal Fandrax upon appointment as Grand Marshal. The Fawdraxan Military is the military arm of the Fawdraxan species and is completely independent from the Fawdraxan royals. It is often known to non-Fawdraxans as the Fawdraxan Empire. Overview Since initial colonisation of nearby worlds, the Fawdraxan military became independent of the homeworld and the majority of it became an offensive force whose only purpose was to conquer. Prior to Grand Marshal Fandrax, the military was powerful, but not powerful enough to secure and hold the entire galaxy. Grand Marshal Fandrax's first orders were to increase the size and strength of the military, to allow it to spread further and hold more territory. This move also gained her mass appeal as many military officers had been begging for an increased military for decades and the previous Grand Marshal refused to expand the military. The Fawdraxan fleet was, before most of it was destroyed or crippled, the most powerful in the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Grand Marshal Fandrax's flagship, the I.F.V. Dominating Queen was one of few surviving vessels and possesses an insane amount of firepower for a single ship, being able to solo an enemy fleet if it needed to. Rank Structure The Fawdraxan military has a normal rank structure with only a few odd ranks. *Soldier: The only non-officer rank, Soldiers form the general infantry and crews for starships. *Ensign: The lowest officer rank, and the most numerous. Ensigns generally act as crewmen aboard starships and serve as commanders of very small detachments on ground assignments. *Lieutenant: Lieutenants serve as bridge crew and more skilled jobs aboard starship's such as engineers. Their role in ground assignments is to organize any Ensigns and normally directly command a few Ensigns. *Major: Majors serve as first officers and department heads. As a result, Major's often get to command fighter squadrons. In ground assignments, Major's serve as their Captain's personal guard and/or squad commanders depending on the Captain's preference. *Captain: Captains serve as starship captains and command the soldiers that serve aboard their ship during ground assignments. *General: Generals have command over a few ships within their fleet and their associated soldiers. Most fleet's have 4 Generals. *Marshal: Marshals control entire fleets. *Grand Marshal: The Grand Marshal has complete control over the entire military and effectively the ruler of the Fawdraxans. Grand Marshals had an unwritten rule where they would have a secret weapon or feature fitted to their personal flagship that only they and the outfitters know about. Honour ''"Their fleet is crushed, transport forces down to destroy what remains of their military." ''Fawdraxan Marshal during a military campaign. The Fawdraxan Military has a strong sense of honour, and will always crush their enemies fighting forces, both fleet and ground forces, before attacking the actual planet. This perplexes many species, as the Fawdraxans possess the technology to transport large numbers of people from both planets and starships but seem to refuse to use it, no matter the situation. This is also notable when the Fawdraxan's land their army, as they will always transport their army to locations outside any enemy fortification. To crush all resistance is considered by the Fawdraxans to be the way to victory, and will destroy an enemy's fleet before transporting down ground forces to annihilate what remains of the enemy's armed forces. The Fawdraxan Military's code of honour makes their tactics rigid and predictable, allowing for their enemies to utilize a broad range of exploiting tactics to even the odds in most engagements. Notable Members *Grand Marshal Kerala Fandrax Category:Fawdraxans Category:Militaries Category:Factions